Eternal Darkness: A Ray of Light In The Darkness
by Nico-Chan
Summary: UPDATED!!! Korotnam's thoughts...Though its short, The next shall be better! I promise!
1. Default Chapter

Eternal Darkness

_A Ray Of Light From The Darkness_

Prologue-The Darkness-

The moon shone high above the trees and buildings. The road was bare of many cars and people. The dim light of the moon caught onto a figure walking on the side walk. She looked down coldly at the sidewalk road. The icy cold nipped at her arms and ears, but she took no heed. She turned the corner, walking slowly. She stopped in front of a general store. She turned and walked in. The store was a warmer place than outside, and the light was seemingly unfit for the dark and brooding woman. She watched as a man walked to the cashier. She cleared his throat and he looked at her. 

"Anything I can do for you sweetheart?" He asked kindly, a fatherly glow in his eyes.

"Yes. Are you Mr.Sanji?" She asked using an Asian name. He nodded. "Yes. Why?" She pulled out a revolver. She aimed it at him smirking coldly. He stared in horror as she pulled back the trigger. "Because I'm Alexandra Roivas. Your hero."


	2. Act of the Light

(A/n: Ok, I'm putting up a new chappy... Its a little longer now....Enjoy! Its in PO.V format now...... For this chappy.....oh...uhh...Lingo warning........I feel like a dork... ^_^)

*******************************************************

Chapter One-Act of the Light-

Sometimes, I wonder what it feels like, to fly. To fly high, above everything... or to swim... you know what I mean? Anything other than walking... I hate Walking... I hate....everything...  
I can't rember it.. But they said I killed an asian guy names Sanjji, or something to that extent. I don;t belong here. I hate it here. Alone in this stupid place. I hate it, its cold..... Like my ancester... but I can;t rember his name...Or any of them..... I can't rember anything,.... Why?....  
"Its time for you session Ms. Roivas." I watch as a man enters, tall, short brown hair. Dr. Charles Korotnam. My "doctor". I glare as he sits here. In my cell. Its mine. I glare at the stupid man.   
"Are you ready Ms. Roivas?" I feel like snarling...... Im so confused.... So confused...  
"Im not insane." I state. How stupid. Sure, now they belive me. Youd think I am by the way im talking... Or thiking.. or both...   
"Ms. Roivas, I will ask you again, why did you kill, Shinajo Sanji?" "I didn't kill him." Who WAS he anyway? I hate all of you! Let me go! Go home! "Alex listen, we have told you..."  
"You've told me nothing! You lying bitching mother f.."  
"Alex!" He shouted angrily.

I watched as he slowly calmed. "Look.." he said after awhile, wow i got his goat, I feel spiecal. He seems to think of what to say. "Look, Alex,I'll tell you again, your in an Doctors Office, a very spcial one.." "Yes, I get my own padded room, how nice." I glare. He sighs. "Alex.." "And don;t call me that!" I snap. I hate him. But why I can;t rmeber.. "Fine then, Look, Im tired.." I liked wtaching him lose his temper. "You are here, In an asylum. Why? Becuase you are insane. You killed a man you don;t know, you can;t rmeber it either."  
I glare. "And if you could be calm we could work this out eaiser. My minds soaring. Calm? Im in an asylum, killed someone and can;t rmeber why. How tramtizing right?...Well i must be crazy, I talk to myself......and answer to.... "Fine.." He wans calm? Ill be calm. "Tell me about the man. I killed." "Wh.." "I want to know, Tell me and Ill be calm." There. i had made my deal. He thought. I could see mixed looks. Wonder, Fear? Who knew? This guy was quacker than me. "Fine."   
I looked into his eyes. "Well?" He waited a second. What was he doning? Wanting me to be in suspence?

"Shinajo Sanji was a corprate excutive. He was about forty five when he was killed, he was married and had a few kids." "And where did I kill him?" I asked. I was calm. Damn, I didn;t think i would be. "In a convenice store." ....If he was a "corprate excutive" whyd he go to a convenice store? Oh well.... "Well, atleast we talked..." I nod. It was actually kind off good to speak.... Though I hates this guy...

"Well, Im sorry Alex. But I have a schedule..." "I understand." And I did. This guy was creepy.... I have no clue why either... "Who are you goning to "talk" to next?" I ask.  
"A new inmate. Her names Ellia." 


	3. Freedom!

A/n: Konichhi WA! Okies, I got a review (or two) so I'm going to..CONTIUE!  
*Everyone gasps* Yeppers, Anywho, Whenit_rains_itpours()  
It IS very confusing, isn't it? It will be for a time, Ok, and look, this do-hicky isn't in P.O.V! Basically in this story I'm going- Normal-P.O.V-Normal, ..Got it?  
I have a lot spelling errors, One review is ALL I ask, and chapter three will come right after I see it. ^_~ (Don't know much about Mental hospitals, even though II live in one.... But I think there's a warden..Right...Well.lets pretend there is!) Id also like to thank Green Bamboo Mystery Peanut for helping me post stories, THANKS! ^_~  
-------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two- Freedom -

Dr. Korotnam walked from Alex's room. His eyes weren't really focused on anything. He turned the corner of the forsaken asylum. Insane screams came from one room, and a murmuring voice telling her plant its ok from another. He continued down the hall, and stopped at a more average looking door. He knocked on the door, a dark smirk on his face. "Come in." Korotnam opened the door and entered the room.

The room was large and nicely furnished. A blue carpet covering the floor, on the wall exquisite paintings hung, against the turquoise wall, on the far side a large window, and near it a wooden desk with many papers around it, needing to be filled out, right behind The desk was a large black leather bound chair, sitting in the chair was a tall skinny man, whose face looked like a rat, with big ears a a pointy nose, and a long mustache. "Hello Dr. Korotnam, what can I do for you?" The man asked. "Mr. Joan I would like permission to take Alexandra Roivas outside the asylum." Mr. Joan looked at Dr. Korotnam shocked. "Whatever for?" He asked. Korotnam smiled a sweet smile.

"Sir, I think she needs the air, maybe being in the park would make her feel..more...." Korotnam searched for the word. "Let's say Normal." Mr. Joan thought deeply. "She is a. murderer, If so, she cannot go with you, Am I correct?" Korotnam looked surprised. "But sir, she isn't a murder! She stole something!" Mr. Joan looked at Korotnam with a 'look'. "Sir, let me assure you she is insane, but that's what she did." Korotnam said. "Ill keep watch over her, and carry a gun for protection, please?" Mr.. Joan thought for a minuet. "...All right." He agreed reluctantly. "Thank you sir!" Korotnam smiled. "I shalt take her immediately, as I'm not working tomorrow." "You're not working tomorrow?" Mr. Joan asked confused. Korotnam nodded. Korotnam quickly left, leaving a confused Mr. Joan.

Korotnam passed the rooms with screaming and plant talking. He eventually reached Alex's room and opened the door. Alex looked up. "What the." "Come Alex." He beckoned. "Where are we going?" "Outside." Korotnam said, taking Alex by the arm and pulling her from the cell. "Hey! Let me go! I can walk!" Korotnam let go of her arm. And she glared at him, thing not-so-nice things. She followed him outside.

Korotnam led her to the parking lot and sat in his purple Lamborghini. She raised her eyebrow at him. "Its Purple?" He glared at her. "Get in." She shrugged and entered the passnger seat. The seat was plush and felt much better than the room at the mental hell as Alex considered it.

Korotnam stared the car and drove onto the freeway he soon turned at the sign saying 'Rhode Island National Park'. He drove a little farther, looking for a place to park, he parked and they elf the car. Alex looked around, there was a group of boys off to the side playing basketball, and with out a court, and a mother and her child sitting near some yellow and pink blossoms. "You stay here, Ill be right back." Korotnam said, putting his car keys in the car, he turned and headed for the restroom. Alex watched him leave. A few seconds of him being out of sight she dashed for the car and threw open the door. 'He did leave his keys!' she thought. She knew she wasn't crazy, she wouldn't stick around for another 'happy hour' with the stupid doctor, she quickly sat and slammed the door, she looked a few seconds at the restroom, would he call the police? It didn't matter, shed be long gone. She turned on he ignition and drove off.

Once Korotnam was sure she was gone he exited the restroom. He returned to the parking lot. "Go, Ms. Roivas. Go." He laughed a cold, heartless laugh, and he Dissaperd in a flash of purple.


	4. SecretsDr Korotnam

A/n: Sorry it took so long, for so short, Another chapter should be here REAL soon, I'm still leanering HTML to post this..*sweatdrop*

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three:-Secrets- Dr. Korotnam

This was to easy. Letting her go free will help me quite a bit. Heh.. I appear in an alley way. Its dark, and smells horrid, but oh well. I strip the coat and name tag. I put the Coat in a open dumpster and hold the Name Tag above it. Would I need this again? No. Dr. Korotnam is gone, no one can guess where he went. I drop it in. And exit. Now I'm fairly normal. blue jeans and a red jacket. Its getting cold out, not that it affects me.

I head down the street, no one notices me. Not the man in a blue suit, talking on his cell phone, not the woman in a coat and shorts, a strange combination, waiting for some one. Or the little girl walking beside her mother and father. Heh, To Easy. I walk to the street light and wait until it goes green. I wonder what the girl will do. I happen to notice a red Chevrolet pass me. It was so sleek, I noticed it. the light flashes Green, Or 'walk'. So I, naturally do. I continue to think of what she will do... Get help? She already 'got' his help. Heheh....But she was helping him. This girl...and why did he refer her as 'girl'? after all she was a Hero. 

She was Alexandra Roivas. 

The Guardian Of Light.


End file.
